


Yours, Always

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on this week's RAW where Dean came out alone to face Drew, Cuddling, Dean and Seth being utterly adorbs like usual, Dean assures him he's ready to face the beast, Drabble, Drew's creeping up on Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Seth doesn't feel secure knowing he wont be out there with his boy, Seth was forced to take the night off, he's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean's forced to face Drew alone, Seth doesn't like it. He wants to be there to make sure Drew knows Dean's untouchable. Dean assures Seth he'll be okay on his own, as long as he has Seth to come home to.





	Yours, Always

Dean shuffled out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel. His eyes traveled across the room and fell on the man who had been sitting on the bed with a somber expression on his face for quite a while now. 

Dean sighed a little, pulling a pair of boxers out of his bag before putting them on. He walked towards Seth, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders to get his attention. Seth’s eyes came up to look into his baby blue ones, a small smile appearing on his face as he greeted Dean. “Hey.”

“How you doing?” Dean asked, hands brushing against Seth’s hair as he looked into the chocolate orbs of his lover.

Seth hummed, hands finding their place on Dean’s waist as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Dean’s stomach. “I am okay.”

Dean let out a huff and plopped down in Seth’s lap, Seth’s arms going around his waist to hold him in a gentle embrace. “You are sitting here and brooding for the last 20 minutes. You are not okay.” 

Seth sighed and nodded a little, hand brushing against the small of Dean’s back. “You are right. I don’t like that you have to go out there alone and on the night where you are facing Drew of all.” Seth’s eyes turned a little dark, jaw clenched tight as his thoughts went back to the Scottish psychopath who had been making Seth’s skin crawl with his creepiness around Dean. The vibes he was getting off of Drew were disturbing. Seth knew that the dark haired beast was fascinated with Seth’s boyfriend. Why, how, Seth didn’t know. All he knew was he didn’t feel safe for Dean when Drew was around.

Dean licked his lips, Seth could almost see the nervous expression creeping up on his face. But he covered it quickly as he let a small smile appear on his face. “’m a big boy in case you haven’t noticed.”  

Seth snorted, slapping Dean’s ass lightly as he said, “You know what I mean.”

Dean hummed, bringing his face closer to Seth’s to brush his lips against his lover’s. “Don’t worry bout it. I’ll be okay. I wanna show that asshole that just because he is big and bad doesn’t mean he can bully me. I have fought guys bigger than him and came out winning.”

“But those guys weren’t creeping up on you were they?” Seth looked at Dean, eyebrows raised as he let his concern show. He watched how Dean sighed and shook his head. “I am yours. He can creep all he wants, he doesn’t scare me.”

Seth hugged Dean close against his body, placing a kiss on Dean’s head as he rubbed his back. “I fucking hate Corbin. He did this intentionally. To fuck with us.”

Dean pulled back to look into Seth’s tense eyes. “He did this because you fell off of a cage last night and need to rest your back. I’ll be okay on my own for one night, come on. Have some faith in your boy.” 

Seth smiled and nodded. “I have faith in you. Just, be careful out there okay? Don’t let him get into your head if he tries anything? Remember, I’ll be back there next week to remind him you are not to be messed with. You are taken and well guarded.”

Dean grinned, shaking his head at Seth as he looked at his boyfriend with adoring eyes. “You are really something, you know.”

Seth smiled back at Dean, placing his mouth against Dean’s lips and giving him a possessive kiss. “You bet your sweet ass I am. No one is touching what’s mine.”

Dean snickered as he squirmed under Seth’s lips, who had moved his mouth down to Dean’s neck to press soft kisses there. “He’ll be touching me alright. Just…Not in the way he probably wants.”

Seth growled at Dean’s teasing, hands going down to grab Dean’s ass in his hands as he turned them around and placed Dean on the bed on his back. His lips attacking Dean’s in a fierce kiss as Dean moaned underneath him and wrapped his legs and arms around Seth’s body to bring him closer against his. Seth kept his assault, kissing and biting the naked flesh of Dean’s neck and throat before pulling his face up and looking into Dean’s slightly glazed over eyes. “Come back soon. And be careful out there. I don’t wanna kill Drew the next time I see him. I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Dean smiled and nodded, and with one final kiss on his lover's lips, he managed to crawl out from under Seth and get up to go get ready for the arena. 


End file.
